princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Levinbolt
Levinbolt (•) :Regalia :Action: Permanent A ranged weapon becomes part of the Noble’s Regalia, delivering the force of her will from afar. It can appear as nearly anything; wizards’ staffs, futuristic pistols, and daggers that fly back to the hand are all known examples. The Noble chooses either Athletics or Firearms as the Skill for using her weapon when she learns the Charm. The Skill chosen for the weapon determines its range. An Athletics Levinbolt is an aerodynamic missile of Size 1 and must be thrown at its target 90. A Firearms Levinbolt has a flat range of 30/60/120 yards. A Levinbolt weapon generates ammunition as the Noble fires it, and never needs reloading. The Noble may spend 1 Wisp when attacking with her weapon to fire a short burst instead of one shot. For anyone but the Noble, the weapon’s Initiative penalty is -1 and its minimum Strength is 1. For the Noble herself, both are 0 - as an extension of her will, the weapon obeys her desires as well as her own hands. By default the weapon’s Damage is 1, but the Noble may apply an Invocation to her attack to increase its Damage by her dots in that Invocation for one turn (instead of adding dice). In addition, each time she attacks with it, she may choose to inflict either bashing or lethal damage. Infusing her weapon with magic takes a few moments; applying an Invocation to an attack imposes an extra -1 penalty to Initiative. Upgrades Forceful :Stackable 3 times The Noble’s weapon strikes with great force. Each time the Noble takes this upgrade, she may add 1 to her weapon’s base Damage. Doing so increases its minimum Strength by 1 and Initiative penalty by -1 for all wielders except the Noble. She may add or remove levels of Damage with a transformation action. Multiple :Stackable 2 times The Noble’s weapon allows automatic fire. With one purchase, spending 1 Wisp allows the Noble to fire three short bursts or one medium burst. A second purchase lets her fire short bursts at no cost, and spending a Wisp lets her fire two medium bursts or one long burst. As with mundane firearms, one turn of covering fire is equivalent to one medium burst. Long :Stackable 3 times The weapon’s range doubles each time the Noble takes this upgrade. Freezing :Requires Acqua (••) The weapon’s shot is a sliver of cold, draining the heat from its target. If the Noble applies Acqua to an attack, and her target takes damage from it, he also suffers from the effects of a cold extreme environment 97 at level 1 for turns equal to her Acqua. The shot stacks with cold from other sources, but not with itself - a second shot to the same target just replaces the first. Gusting :Requires Aria (••) The weapon’s shot arrives with a gust of wind that hurls the target off his feet. If the Noble applies Aria to an attack, and her target takes damage from it, he also suffers the Knocked Down Tilt 285; if he hasn’t acted this turn he may roll to remain standing as the rules for ending the Tilt allow. Burning :Requires Fuoco (••) If the Noble applies Fuoco to an attack, and her target takes damage from it, she may spend 1 Wisp reflexively to set the target on fire. This inflicts the Burning Tilt at Intensity 1. The fire is mundane, being only supernatural in its origin. Soothing :Requires Legno (••) If the Noble applies Legno to an attack, and a target takes damage from it, a dose of an opiate enters his bloodstream, and he must roll his Stamina + Resolve - the Princess’ Legno. If he fails, he gains the Drugged Tilt 281. Piercing :Requires Terra (••) The weapon’s shot is adamant, and breaks lesser material in its path. If the Noble applies Terra to an attack, it becomes Armor Piercing 94-95 at a level equal to her Terra. Draining :Requires Lacrima (••) The weapon’s shot assaults the will of the target if it strikes home. If the Noble applies Lacrima to an attack, and the target takes damage, he must roll Resolve + Composure, and loses 1 point of Willpower if he fails. The Noble triggers her Sensitivity the first time this happens during a scene. Irradiating :Requires Tempesta (••) The Noble may increase the Damage of the weapon’s shot by inflicting resistant damage on herself. 1 level of bashing damage gives a +1 bonus, and 1 level of lethal damage gives a +3 bonus. The Noble chooses whether to take bashing or lethal damage for each attack. Trickshot :Requires Specchio (••) The Noble’s weapon fires a bolt of pure light in an impossible shot. She might aim over her shoulder with a mirror, ricochet the bolt several times to her target or shoot a target 100 yards away from the hip. She ignores up to her Specchio in penalties for long range, specified targets, concealment and similar modifiers. Road of Dawn Upgrades Shocking :Requires Fulmine (••) The Noble's attack is akin to a tazer. If the Noble connects with this upgrade, the target is penalized for all actions next turn by the Noble's Fulmine. Projecting :Requires Metallo (••) The Noble's shots both find and hit their target equally hard. When applying Metallo on an attack, the Noble may apply it to both Accuracy and Damage. Category:Charm Category:Fight Family Category:Fight 1 Category:Regalia Category:One-dot Charm Category:Road of Dawn Category:Forgotten Charm